<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Eye of The Hurricane by Lastwaterbender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563839">In The Eye of The Hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender'>Lastwaterbender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cara and Din play house, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurricanes, Unintendend Vacations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While planet side for a supply run and some much-needed parts for the Razor Crest, the seaside town is hit by a hurricane. Din, Cara, and the child hunker down in a cute little inn and wait out the storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune &amp; Din Djarin, Cara Dune/Din Djarin, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Eye of The Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“After a while just staying alive becomes a full-time job. No wonder we need a vacation.” -Michael Zadoorian</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p>They had landed on some neutral no name planet somewhere in the Outer Rim to resupply and to stretch their legs. They had been in space for what felt like days and the crew of the Razor Crest needed a break, especially the stir-crazy little green child who was becoming more and more restless as days went on.</p><p>The coastal town that they landed near was quaint and the smells of the ocean mixed with the smell of rain filled their noses as they walked down the gangway. The small child flapped his arms in excitement when he felt the breeze on his face, the sun hidden behind gray clouds but he didn’t seem to care.  The excitement nearly launched the child out of Cara’s arms as he tried to free himself from her grip. “Hey!” She cried out, pulling him tighter, it was quite the drop from the top of the gangway to the ground. “Give me a minute!”</p><p>Din chuckled as he shook his head. “Impatient little monster.” He commented as they finally reached the sandy floor at the bottom. </p><p>“He’s practically gnawing on my arm.” She said, pulling her arm out of the reach of the sharp teeth and then set him on the ground. “Go be free, you little monster.” He ran as fast as his little feet could carry him through the grassy sand, he fell a couple of times before jumping up and running further.</p><p>“Bye, I guess,” Din said lightly with a chuckle as they followed leisurely behind him, but keeping a close eye on him. He was fast for something so small, but the uneven terrain gave them an advantage.</p><p>Cara stopped and waved lazily. “I didn’t think we were that bad of company.” She said with a laugh. “I guess we can split up? I’ll watch over the runaway and you can go scope out the town?”</p><p>Din agreed. “Good, because I don’t want to go for a swim. . .” He said as the child made it to the main beach and zeroed in on the choppy water.</p><p>“Oh wait! Hang on!” Cara called taking off after him, running the distance between them and the child. “Bean! Stop.” </p><p>He could only watch and laugh, the boy loved the water and normally splashed it everywhere. He watched her run to the beach as his green little feet tried to run faster, he started to squeal excitedly as if it were a game of loth-cat and mouse. She caught him just as his toes hit the wet sand and could hear her loudly telling him off for running away mixed in with his happy screams. He grabbed her face and brought his forehead to hers with a big loving smile on his face that gave Din a rush, the boy adored Cara and from the tone of her voice and the playfulness in her action, the feeling was mutual. She was such a good parent to him and he was lucky that she took on the role with him.</p><p>He shook the thoughts out of his head as he walked into town to stock up on supplies. </p><p>The town was quiet and it seemed like most of the shops were in the process of closing up. Din was quick to get what he needed in each shop, which wasn’t really different because usually, they were trying to keep the kid from touching things, the shops were trying to be accommodating as they closed up. Din assumed it had something to do with the darkening skies.</p><p>He reached a shop that sold ship parts and the old man got up to greet him. “We haven’t seen a Mandalorian in a long time.” He greeted, wiping his hands on a rag.</p><p>“Not much of us left anymore,” Din said nonchalantly with a shrug, his instincts told him that he didn’t have to worry about the shop owner. “I need some parts for my ship.”</p><p>“I probably have what you need, but I’m about to close up shop, we’ve got a hurricane coming.” He said.</p><p>The feeling inside his stomach dropped. “A hurricane?” He asked. </p><p>The old man nodded. “Yeah, you’ve arrived at the peak of hurricane season, I’m afraid. You may want to lock up your ship and bunker down at the inn. It shouldn’t be more than a couple of days and I can get you the parts you need.” </p><p>Din nodded. “Thank you for the warning, we may just leave and try another planet.”</p><p>The old man looked beyond Din at the gray sky. “It’ll be unsafe for you to hit atmo now, especially if you need parts for your ship.” </p><p>He was right, he didn’t want to chance a storm with the child and Cara flying with him. “Okay.”</p><p>“The Inn will be safe for you until it passes.” The old man recommended kindly. </p><p>“Thank you,” Din said and gathered his stuff, quickly starting his trek back to the beach. The sky had gotten darker and the wind had started to pick up. He had no way to know that this planet had hurricanes, so he needed to make sure that the ship was secure and that Cara and the child were safe. </p><p>As he neared the beach, he could make out Cara sitting in the sand with the child next to her digging in the sand. The beach beyond them was being crashed with angry waves. Cara’s hair was blowing with the wind when she looked up and noticed Din approaching her. “There is a hurricane coming.”</p><p>She made a face. “Great.” She said sarcastically. “I mean I could’ve guessed, with how big those waves were getting. We moved further back to stop the temptation of going swimming didn’t we, Bean?”</p><p>The child turned and grinned at both of the adults as he dug his hands into the sand. “The shopkeeper said there is an inn in town, it would be safer than trying to reach atmo at the moment, especially since we still need to make repairs,” Din explained. </p><p>Cara nodded in agreement and moved to put her boots on. “Come on Bean.” She said and Din extended his hand to help her to her feet. She took it without complaint, had it been a few months back she would have just brushed his hand away, but it was different now.</p><p>Din picked up the child while she wiped the sand off her pants and Din did the same thing for the kid, wiping the wet sand off his tunic and his feet. “You are completely covered,” Din commented and the boy responded with a wide grin. </p><p>“I couldn’t stop him,” Cara answered with her hands up defensively with a laugh. “I could barely keep him from getting into the water. I’m sure the tiny menace is some sort of amphibian.”</p><p>Din only shrugged. “Come on, little frog, we’ve got to lock down the ship and head to the inn before it starts to rain.” He grabbed the bag of supplies and together they walked up the beach towards the ship as a rumble from the distance made them walk quicker. </p><p>“Might be too late,” Cara said with a chuckle, the wind blowing her hair in all directions. She growled as she gathered her hair and twisted it into a messy knot, fastening it with a leather band that she kept as a bracelet on her wrist. “Ugh, this wind.”</p><p>When they reached the ship, they divided the work. Din held on to the child as he began the lockdown sequence on the ship while Cara gathered her go-bag which had the child’s things inside of it before she grabbed Din’s from his room. It paid to be prepared, as another loud clap of thunder shook the ship. </p><p>The rumble was followed by a small cry from Bean and the low murmuring from Din trying to comfort his son.</p><p>Cara met Din at the gangway, he had another bag packed and he held the loosely swaddled baby in his other arm who had tears streaming down his tiny face. He held out his arms for Cara to take him, seeking her comfort over his Din, which wasn’t unusual because Din was wearing his armor and Cara’s body was softer. “Come here, baby.” She said taking him into her arms and he tucked his head into her neck, practically trembling when another rumble of thunder crashed over them.</p><p>Din watched their interaction for a moment, it warmed him up to see this maternal side of Cara, she was so good for someone who didn’t do the baby thing. He carefully unhooked the backpacks hanging off Cara’s shoulder and shouldered them himself as he followed her down the gangway so he could finish locking down the ship.</p><p>It had started to rain and Cara covered Bean’s head with the blanket, while her hair started to get soaked. Normally the child really enjoyed the rain, but the thunder and now lightning was stressing him out. She whispered softly in his ear and rubbed his back to soothe the tremors away.</p><p>Din removed his cloak and wrapped it around her, placing the hood over her head to help keep her head dry and warm so that she didn’t have to find her jacket within her stuff. “Thanks,” Cara said as they started the trek to find the inn, Cara tried to not get distracted by his scent and warmth that now surrounded her. </p><p> When they finally reached the Inn at the center of town, they were greeted by elderly keepers who immediately pulled them inside out of the rain. “Oh sweeties, come in! Come in out of the rain.” Said the woman. “Let’s get you into a room so you can dry off and rest up. Sal will bring you up a warm meal when it’s finished cooking. . .”</p><p>Neither Din nor Cara could get a word in edgewise as she all but dragged them up the stairs and into the furthest room on left. “This building has been here for 200 years, so it’s a safe place to bunker down.”</p><p>“Thank you for taking us in,” Cara said genuinely as she walked past the older woman into the room.</p><p>“Of course, dear. Can’t leave a family with a small baby out in the storm.” She said, she could see Bean swaddled in his blanket under Cara’s cloak. Din followed Cara into the room, stopping only to hand the woman some credits. “Don’t worry about that now.”</p><p>She couldn’t see Din raise his eyebrow under his helmet. “You can settle that later, for now, dry off and get comfortable, this storm should pass in a couple of days.” She said, handing Din the key to the room. “There is a chance we may lose power, please don’t fret, we do have generators, they just take time to kick on the ambient lighting. Should you need anything, Sal and I live in the first room next to the desk.”</p><p>She excused herself, with the soft click of the door behind her. Cara pulled her hood down, her wet hair plastered to her face. “She’s got to be the nicest person in the galaxy,” Cara commented and Din nodded in agreement.</p><p>The room was decently sized, more upscale than either Din or Cara usually frequented, and had a couch with a holoprojector, a small kitchenette, and a reasonably sized bed for two adults to be comfortable in. Large heavy windows faced the stormy beach, surrounded by heavy, light canceling curtains.</p><p>Din sat the bags down on the dining table while Cara pulled off the cloak with one hand, the other held the swaddled Bean to her chest. “Is he still awake?” Din asked, taking the cloak from her to hang it over the chair to dry.</p><p>Cara looked down, awkwardly craning her neck to see his face, but it was buried into her collar bone. “I can’t tell you.” She said, turning so Din could see if he was awake. </p><p>The child was out like a light. “I’ll take him, so you can dry off.”</p><p>She passed him over and straightened her cramped arm, which was sore from the cold weather. “Thanks.” She said and grabbed her pack from the table to head into the refresher to dry off. “Holy shit, this place has an actual bathtub.”</p><p>Din laughed with a shake of his head as the door shut behind her. This hurricane was going to turn into a mini-vacation, he guessed, maybe when the storm died down he’d go into town and get her some bath oils and what not to thank her for being so good to the kid.</p><p>He carefully changed the kid out of his sandy clothes and into his sleeping clothes. They didn’t bring the pram, so he sat him in the middle of the bed until they figured something else out. They had time, the innkeeper was going to bring up something to eat at some point. </p><p>Cara returned from the refresher wearing a large chunky sweater that hung off her shoulders and some comfy looking pants that were rolled at the waist. Her wet hair had been combed out and put in a neater knot at the back of her head. “I can’t wait for it to stop lightning-ing? Lightning to stop?” She started and questioned her verbiage as she sat her utility belt down on the table. “Lightning to stop, so I can use that bathtub. Your turn big guy.” He nodded, grabbing his bag as she began meticulously setting her stuff out to dry, out of reach from little green hands. </p><p>Din took his turn in the refresher, and honestly, he may have to take a turn in the massive tub that probably took more water to fill than the Razor Crest. He quickly removed his armor and his heavy jumpsuit that soaked up all the cold rain before soaking his underclothes. </p><p>He got a glance at himself in the mirror, he needed to shave.</p><p>He could hear a knock on the door and Cara answered it, Din waited as a creature of habit, to see if she needed back up. But the sound of her voice was light and cheery, nonhostile, which he assumed it was, being a mom and pop environment. He took a moment to wash his face before he changed into dry clothes, consisting of gray sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt.  </p><p>He hung his clothes next to Cara’s in the shower to dry and it struck him just how domestic this whole situation was. They have been living together for months, but mostly kept to their own spaces with their own stuff, him hanging his jumpsuit next to her pants was almost intimate. </p><p>He shook his thoughts away, as he exited the room carrying his armor, setting it neatly in the corner. Cara sat on the couch with her legs folded and a mug in her hands. “Norma brought us some caf and tea, they will be making the rounds for dinner soon,” Cara said, he assumed it was the woman who showed them the room. “She also brought us a bassinet for Bean to sleep in tonight.” Motioning to the wooden feature near the closet.</p><p>Din nodded and moved to wake the kid up, if he let him sleep this late, all three of them would be up all night. The boy stirred a little bit, and Din expected him to be grumpy, but it was quite the opposite, and immediately began to look around the room with interest. Din picked him and sat him on the floor in front of the couch, while Cara reached for her bag to pull out some of his toys to keep him contained for a moment.</p><p>Cara sat back on the couch and Din took the seat next to her, both watching the child play, but it didn’t last long. Another clap of thunder and a flicker of the lights had him reaching for Din to pick him up, he cuddled himself to Din’s chest with his soft toy in his hand. “You don’t think his ears hurt, do you?” He asked his large hand on the kid’s back. “With the pressure changes?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I think that he’s just content to cuddle with you.” She said, her hand running across the back of his head. </p><p>The child blinked a couple of times but remained content against Din. </p><p>A knock on the door brought Cara to her feet to answer it, it was the old man with a tray of food for them. Cara thanked him kindly and turned to place the food on the counter in the kitchenette. The smell was enough to perk the kid up from Din’s chest and bounce excitedly. </p><p>The dinner was delicious. When was the last time that he had eaten a home(ish) cooked meal? Cara fed the child at the table while he ate on the couch, when was the last time he had been comfortable enough to be in a room with someone without his helmet on? Since he said the words, never. </p><p>When they finished eating, Din took the child to clean him up while Cara cleaned up the dishes. She hung up their stuff in the small closet, save for a small gun each that she stashed inside the nightstand, just in case.</p><p>She then sat back down on the couch and turned the holoprojector on, flipping through the static-y pictures. When Din returned from cleaning up the child, the small green boy became excited and bounced in Din’s grip. The Mandalorian sat him down on the floor before he fell and he stood right against the dresser that held the holoprojector, watching the movement of the beings.</p><p>Din took a seat next to Cara on the couch, both of them watching the little boy jump at the fish on the projection. Cara brought her feet up underneath her. “I can’t tell you the last time I actually watched a holo.” She commented. </p><p>The Mandalorian nodded. “I don’t think I’ve stayed anywhere fancy enough to have one.” He responded, his arm naturally going to the back of the couch. </p><p>Cara shifted, unconsciously seeking his warmth, tucking herself into his side. “I could get used to this way of living.” She joked with a shiver. Honestly he couldn’t agree more, he wondered how long of domesticity </p><p>“Cold?” He asked and she nodded. Din pulled her closer, rubbing his hand up her sleeved arm. “I can go grab a blanket. . .” </p><p>She shook her head. “You’re warm enough.” She said, interrupting him. Her head went to sit against his shoulder. He enjoyed this cuddly Cara more than he probably should. They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the child jump at the sea creatures on the holo. </p><p>“Is this what normal people do?” She asked wistfully.</p><p>“Probably.” He said, sliding down to stretch out his legs. “But I’m not the right person to ask.”</p><p>She nuzzled her nose into his chest as she chuckled, but before she could respond the kid toddled over to Din, who easily reached down to pick him up and he settled in the crook of his arm. “I hope that it is.” She said with a yawn. </p><p>“We should go to bed.” Din, ever the logical one.</p><p>She nodded in agreement but didn’t move. Din smiled under his helmet as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, he could stay like this forever.</p><p>It didn’t last long though, because the power shut off. “Come on, let’s move to the bed before it gets cold.” He said and she unfolded her legs and took the sleepy child from him. The little boy had fallen asleep against Din and didn’t move when she placed him in the bassinet, tucking him in tightly. </p><p>Before she moved to the bed, she took a look outside at the raging storm. “Wow, it’s really coming down.” She said, watching the trees bend in the wind. “I don’t think I’ve seen weather like this before.” Sheets of rain hit the window and the waves crashed loudly against the beach. </p><p>“I have once, when I was young.” He said from the bed. Cara shut the heavy curtains before turning to face him. She practically glowed in the light of his lamp as went to find her bag.</p><p>“Can you turn your head this way, I think I brought a blindfold.” She asked for light.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Just come to bed” Din said, throwing the blankets over and patting the empty side of the bed. </p><p>Cara didn’t move. “I don’t mind sleeping with it on so you can take off your helmet.” She answered, turning to face him. She looked almost nervous in the shadows. </p><p>“I trust you.” He answered and the silence was deafening.</p><p>“Oh...okay.” She said, not trusting herself as she shuffled to her side of the bed and laid down, pulling covers to her chin before settling to her side, her back to him.</p><p>Din clicked off the light on his helmet and she could hear him take off the helmet behind her and set it on the floor next to him. The thought of sharing a bed with him while he was bare-faced sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>“Still cold?” Din asked, settling under the blankets.</p><p>“Yeah.” She answered.</p><p>Din did the next logical thing, throwing his arm over her and spooning right up next to her while rubbing friction up and down her arm for a moment before settling against her stomach. “Is this okay?”</p><p>She nodded, basking in his warmth. “Thank you.” She answered.</p><p>Cara leaned back more into him before he yelped when the top of her cold, wet hair bun pressed against his face. “Your hair is still wet.” He said, patting it away from his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’ll never dry at this point.” She said with a laugh, before turning over in his arms so that her wet hair wasn’t against him. “Better?”</p><p>“Much.” He answered, tangling his legs between hers. Her face nuzzled against his neck and threw her arm over his chest.</p><p>There was silence, only the sound of the storm outside that filled the room. Cara was having a hard time interpreting the silence. “Is this okay?” She asked.</p><p>He caught her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “More than okay.” The last thing she remembers as she falls asleep is his fingers brushing off the disheveled bangs off of her forehead. She could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>